Umpan
by fujimoriiin
Summary: "Aku adalah seorang yang harus diumpan, Boboiboy. Bukan kamu." /Untuk #MBFFB2016 [Friendship - Andromeda]
**Umpan**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**

Fict by **Fujimoriiin**

 **Warn : Pendek.** Power of Kepepet. Efek baper. Curahan hati. **Pemaksaan** mitologi. Kesalahan tata bahasa. Kelamaan hiatus. **Not-so-friendship.**

 **.**

 **Untuk #MBFFB2016 [Friendship - Andromeda]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pernah melintasi andromeda."

Fang berkata di bawah langit gelap dengan taburan bintang. Tangannya tengadah seolah menggapai langit.

Jutaan bintang memancarkan cahayanya, indah di tengah pekatnya langit malam. Hal yang langka dilihat di tengah kota penuh polusi.

Angin berhembus kencang, menggerakkan ilalang dan dedaunan. Sesekali jangkrik berbunyi. Irama malam hari.

Situasi lengkap ditambah kawan-kawan di samping. Dengan camilan dan sleeping bag hangat sambil berbaring. Bertukar obrolan. Menghilangkan bosan pada akhir pekan. Dua tenda didirikan untuk berjaga-jaga. Sekaligus untuk formalitas karena bukan kemah kalau tanpa tenda. Langit sedang sangat indah, sayang jika berkemah namun melewatkan. Alibi Fang, padahal tidak ingin berdesak-desakan dengan Gopal.

Bintang membuat Boboiboy terjaga. Meratapi indahnya semesta, bagian dari bumi yang ia jaga. Entah sejak kapan obrolan berakhir, dan teman-temannya memasuki mimpi. Api unggun telah habis, berganti lampu kemping yang disetel penerangan minimal.

Terusik ketika Fang tiba-tiba berkata. "Sebuah galaksi yang jauh. Dan perjalanan yang amat panjang. Andromeda dan Bima Sakti termasuk yang kulalui."

Boboiboy mengernyit. Dengan satu jari digoyangkan pundak Fang yang langsung ditangkap. "Aku bangun, tahu." Sahut Fang.

"Terserah kau saja." Boboiboy memutar mata. "Kenapa bangun?"

"Daritadi memang tidak tidur." Manik merahnya memandang, menerawang pada langit. Ada rindu tersirat. "Tadi aku yang mengajak kalian tidur di luar karena langitnya indah. Dan aku yang tidak ingin melewatkannya."

"Heeeh, kukira hanya alasanmu yang tidak ingin tidur dengan Gopal."

Fang batuk dan berdehem. "Oi."

"Apa?" Boboiboy terkikik.

Ada interval panjang setelah obrolan mereka. Membiarkan jangkrik dan desiran daun mengisi ruang pendengaran. Lupakan dengkuran Gopal.

"Kau tahu, galaksi itu.. Luar biasa." Fang membuka percakapan.

"Memang."

Sontak Fang menoleh. Nadanya dipertegas seolah ingin meluruskan. "Bukan dari yang kau baca dari buku."

"Apa?"

"Galaksi. Jauh. Sangat jauh luar biasa." Manik merah kembali pada langit. "Alien-alien itu pula.. Ternyata berbeda." Fang berbisik. Lantas sunyi.

"Fang?" Boboiboy bingung.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Hanya helaan napas membalas.

"Boboiboy?"

"Ya."

"Jika, misalnya. Misalnya aku atau Gopal atau siapapun itu meninggalkanmu, bagaimana?"

Hening. Hening yang panjang.

"Kupikir hal yang seperti itu tidak akan penah terjadi." Boboiboy tertawa. "Jika misalkan.. Fang yang seperti itu. Pasti, ada aku percaya hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Semuanya adalah hal yang berharga untukku."

Fang tidak menyahut. Hanya ada hening yang panjang, kemudian ia berkata. "Begitu, ya?"

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

"Hei. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Andromeda diambil dari mitologi. Seorang yang diumpan, untuk keselamatan kotanya."

"Lalu?"

"Untuk keselamatan orang banyak, tidakkah harus ada yang dikorbankan?"

"Kalau begitu, itu kita. Aku. Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi semuanya."

Hening menyergap, lagi. Boboiboy menguap dan mematikan lampu. Obrolan mereka usai.

Dengan air mata yang berlinang dari sisi yang gak terlihat, tanpa diketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hal yang Fang katakan saat itu, bukanlah bualan._

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan pergi." Ada tangan menggenggam erat kakinya. Penuh luka dan memar. Dengan suara bergetar, Boboiboy berkata padanya penuh harap.

Dalam getar suara itu ada kekuatan dan lembut hati.

"Fang."

Nama diucapkannya. Hati Fang bergetar. Namun manik merahnya menatap dingin Kaizo yang melempar pandang padanya.

Kaki menampik tangan yang menggenggamnya. Ada rasa terpaksa yang harus Fang lakukan.

"Aku bukan kawanmu."

Akting paling sulit yang pernah Fang lakukan. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Menggenggam angin kosong seperti hatinya. Giginya gemeretak, menahan gemetar suaranya tidak keluar.

 _"Kalau kamu tahu arti dari Andromeda, yang seharusnya diumpan untuk keselamatan kotanya. Aku adalah seorang yang harus diumpan, Boboiboy. Bukan kamu."_

Cahaya melingkupi tubuhnya. Kembali pada kapal Kaizo lagi. Menatap pada Boboiboy yang berusaha mengejar.

Ada hal yang tertinggal. Ucapannya.

 _"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** This is not my real prompt. Anyway. Saya melencengkan prompt, makna, dan adegan sebenarnya ;;;;A;;;; Aslinya mau dibikin lebih panjang, lebih epik /OI/ dan lebih tersusun. Dan saya malah lupa gimana bikin fict- /OI(2) Uhuk. Semi pemikiran sendiri juga sih uhuk. Padahal saya baru tau mitologinya gara gara searching Prompt ini uhuk. Oh tambahan, Andromeda itu seharusnya diselamatkan sama Phineus. Harusnya BBB selamatin /o/ /YHA/ Maafin saya.

Sincerely,

Me.


End file.
